So U Think U Can Stank
So U Think U Can Stank (Talento para el Mal '''in Latin Spanish) is the third episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Synopsis Randy and Howard are sick of being nameles freshman faces at Norrisville High, so they decide to sign up to be judges for the talent show contest hosted by Heidi Wienerman to replace Bash and Mick who decided to drop their promise to be judges and become contestants instead. Randy and Howard also decide that they should play the "Good Judge, Bad Judge" gimmick where Randy pretends to love every performance no matter what and Howard brutally criticizes each performance no matter what. This plan backfired, however, when Howard gave harsh criticism to Juggo. The Sorcerer took this oppurtunity to transform the distressed Juggo into a monster, which Randy had to destank. With Randy out being the ninja, Howard was left alone to harshly criticize Theresa Fowler and Accordion Dave, whose distress caused them to become stanked as well. Randy realizes that Howard's harsh criticism is causing all these problems, and quickly goes to warn him about his consequences after he finishes saving Juggo, Theresa, and Dave. At first, Howard doesn't listen to Randy, but he soon finds out what Randy was talking about when he accidentally transforms Morgan's dance team into stank monsters. After Randy saves the dance team and everything is cleaned up from the mess the monsters made, Randy and Howard are forced into the talent show dressed as clowns playing accordions and twirling batons as punishment for "ruining" the talentshow with their antics. Characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Wienerman *The Sorcerer *Theresa Fowler *Dave *Juggo *Bash & the Bros *Dancing Fish *Morgan Quotes *'Howard : '''Is that what you call juggling? All you did was throw a bunch of things in the air and catch it. *'Howard : What is that bicycle with one wheel? Come back if you have two wheels and a regular guy's shoes. *'Howard': TWIRLING sticks, more like HURLING sticks. *'Howard:' Off my stage. Gallery Dancing Fish.png PFFTTT.png What the heck come after 6.png HUMPH.png All i wanted to do was create a lil chaos.png He wants those clown tears.png Dat rat.png He looks like he wears neon green lipstick.png Hes like julian being all happy about creepy stuff.png Immafudgeyoshiptup.png FABULOUS.png The Sorcerer.png U got sumthin on ur face.png Randall n howard.png Tried to get dave but got howards mouth instead.png BLUUUHHH.png Its 4 am dave whut r u doing i lost control of my life.png Daww poor dabeeee.png ACCORDION to u im stupid im useless i cant do anything right.png Howard gon eat u.png Dont call my name dont call my name daveahandro.png OFF MAH STAGE.png AN ACCOPRDION.png Hey lil mama lemme whispa in yo eaarrr.png Really.png No dave stahp dat accordian playin stahp.png Gettin real tired of ur bullcrap ninja.png Omgtho.png Ohmy.png Duuuubbeee.png Oh noessss.png Theresa and her amazing twirling sticks.png Honlhonlhonl.png HonLLL.png Whispers honl.png Shake hands wit da clown.png HIS FACE JDGKDAFJGSL.png HONL.png Hes gon go sober gamzee on us.png Howard was not down with the clown.png Aahhh~ the tears of a clown~.png Stahp stahp u call dat jugglin.png Erryday im jugglin.png Prepare 4 da clowning.png HI IM JUGGO THE JUGGLING CLOWN.png Bash_&_the_Bros.png Dave.png I_see_a_julian_over_der.png Juggo.png Mean.png Randy-cunningham.png Theresa_Fowler.png Tumblr_mhkf7aA7Wd1r7sco7o3_250.png U4EX3.png Tumblr_mopsa0T3j71st9r31o3_1280.png Tumblr_inline_mo7uklbOic1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr_mo7u30XNo81r00cmno1_500.jpg Tumblr_mo7ua6d9zI1r00cmno1_500.jpg Tumblr_mopsa0T3j71st9r31o5_1280.png Tumblr_mopsa0T3j71st9r31o2_1280.png Tumblr_mp3u1bbook1qehpn8o1_500.png Tumblr_mopsa0T3j71st9r31o1_1280.png Tumblr_mopsa0T3j71st9r31o4_1280.png Tumblr_mopsa0T3j71st9r31o6_1280.png Tumblr_mp3u1bbook1qehpn8o1_500.png Trivia *The title of the episode is an allusion to the show "So You Think You Can Dance". *Heidi Weinerman makes her first appearance, along with showing her habit of calling Randy the wrong name, which appears in other episodes. *Theresa Fowler, Juggo, and Dave made cameos and were stanked without any speaking part in the episode. *Julian was on the list but wasn't seen in the episode. He'd make his first in-show appearance in The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note. *This is the first episode to have multiple people getting Stanked. In fact, the second highest amount of stanked students is in this episode, the five Dancing Fish. *Morgan (along with the Dancing Fish) first appeared in this episode. *This is the first episode that Randy has heard of/seen (via NinjaNomicon ) The Sorcerer (other episodes include Stanks Like Teen Spirit) *Bash & the Bros first played in this episode, playing in later episode 30 Seconds to Math. Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:List of Episodes